


accidental

by irwens



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwens/pseuds/irwens
Summary: joohyun walks in on seungwan getting off.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	accidental

it was completely unexpected. her manager had informed her right before she'd gone to bed that her photoshoot the next day had been delayed to next week, which meant joohyun's schedule was clear until the evening. it had honestly been a relief to hear, since any chance to sleep in more was, obviously.

it's why when she wakes up the next day, it's already late in the afternoon, and joohyun is elated to know that she has the dorm almost completely to herself.

there's only one other person who doesn't have a schedule today, but joohyun assumes she must be out getting some extra practice in.

(she assumes wrong.)

when joohyun steps into the hallway, she hears a soft noise, a breathy exhale that has her raising her eyebrows. she moves toward the living room. and then abruptly freezes at the sight before her.

there is seungwan, who she thought was out at practice, splayed out against the couch with a hand down her shorts, eyes squeezed shut and head lolled back, arching the delicate curve of her throat. her mouth falls open slightly just then as she lets out a soft moan, and joohyun is unable to pull her eyes away from how she rocks her hips up, rolling them slowly, fully as her hand shifts beneath the fabric of her shorts.

the faint sound of skin against skin, of slick sliding around becomes apparent with each thrust of seungwans arm, and joohyun feels her face growing hot, the tips of her ears reddening. something stirs inside her, heat uncoiling in her stomach.

she watches as seungwans spine curves away from the back of the couch, glued to the way her chest rises and falls with deep, heaving breaths, her lips parted from soft exhales, breathy gasps of air that gradually shorten, grow more frantic and unsteady.

she watches as seungwan unfurls before her, the movement of her arm growing jerkier with each thrust inside her shorts, the sharp snap of her hips.

and she watches as seungwan finally arches into the air, crying out hoarsely yet far too clearly, “unnie!” before shuddering apart with a faint moan, slumped back against the cushions. chest heaving. face flushed.

joohyun is still frozen to the same spot, unable to think about anything but the image of seungwan falling apart in her head. of the lovely cry of her voice. slowly, she becomes aware of a dampness in her underwear, a stickiness between her thighs.

she lets out a small whimper.

seungwan’s eyes fly open, and she blinks before sharply turning her head to lock eyes with joohyun.

“u-unnie!” seungwan yells in surprise, which surprises joohyun too and causes her to yelp and almost trip backwards over her own feet. she just barely regains her balance as seungwan’s cheeks redden fiercely. “why—what did—are you—“

“i-i’m sorry,” joohyun squeaks, flushing just as red. she flaps her arms a little, unsure what to do with them. “im so sorry, i didnt—i didnt mean to look, i didnt expect you to be home—im so sorry seungwan-ah.”

silence fills the space between them, thick and awkward. theyre both unable to look one another in the eye.

“you dont have to apologize, unnie,” seungwan faintly says at last. she looks up, her eyes filled with guilt. “i should—i should be the one apologizing. you shouldnt have had to see that.”

joohyun swallows, shuffling her feet, looking at the floor. “i—i didnt mind it,” she whispers quietly.

“what?”

joohyun bites her lip, cheeks still flushed, feeling suddenly too aware of the uncomfortable mess clinging to her beneath her sweats.

theres soft footsteps padding across the floor near her, and then a hand cups her chin, tilting her head up. she keeps her gaze averted, even as she hears a sigh.

“unnie, look at me,” seungwan says softly. reluctantly, obediently, joohyun lifts her eyes to meet seungwan’s. she shivers upon seeing the way seungwan’s eyes have darkened with some unknown intensity.

seungwan stares at her for a few moments, assessingly, joohyun growing more uncertain with each passing second.

finally seungwan murmurs, “unnie, will you let me help you?”

“h-huh?” joohyun stutters, confused, but then a startled, strangled gasp escapes her when she feels a hand cup her between her legs. fingers knead firmly through the fabric of her pants right against her folds, bumping against her clit, and joohyun mewls at the feeling. “s-seungwan-ah,” she whimpers shakily.

she feels herself being pressed back against the wall behind her, and her head is tilted with the fingers against her jaw to slot her lips against seungwan’s. seungwan swallows her whines, washing them away with her tongue licking hotly into her mouth.

“let me take care of you, unnie,” seungwan breathes softly against her lips when they pull away. her hand slips beneath the waistband of joohyun’s sweats, bypassing her panties just as smoothly.

a moment later, joohyun’s head knocks back against the wall as she lets out a soft moan, feeling a finger sinking into her. she reaches out blindly, grasping onto seungwan’s shoulders desperately as she begins rocking her hips to the slow, shallow thrusting inside her.

“you’re too cute, unnie, getting all wet because of me,” seungwan coos against her reddened ear. “making all these little noises, soaking yourself at the sight of me cumming. desperate for a little attention too, desperate to be filled and relieved, arent you, unnie?”

a choked cry tears from joohyun’s mouth as three fingers suddenly slide into her, abruptly stuffing her full, stretching her open enough to burn. they piston in and out of her in steady motions as joohyun clenches uselessly around them, arousal coating her hole and leaking out with each successive thrust. a thumb presses down against her clit, rubbing in firm circles, and its enough to cause joohyun’s vision to turn white.

“let go, joohyunnie,” seungwan whispers against her lips, and then she’s clamping down around seungwan’s fingers, a shaky, breathless little whine leaving her as her slick coats her panties, soaking seungwan’s hand.

seungwan presses a kiss to her sweaty forehead, nuzzling her cheek as joohyun slumps bonelessly into her arms. “you’re so cute, unnie,” she chuckles, watching the way joohyuns eyelids flutter, struggling to stay open. “so flushed and needy. my pretty unnie, you must have been so worked up. we’re not finished yet, at least. have to clean up the mess i accidentally made you have.”

joohyun is still trying to catch her breath, clutching onto seungwans shoulders for balance, but when she watches through half-lidded eyes as seungwan sinks to her knees before her, hands cradling her hips, joohyuns eyebrows furrow in confusion. “w-what?” she pants feebly.

she lets out a squeak of surprise when seungwan tugs her sweats down, and she blushes hotly as shes spread apart by fingers curling against her inner thighs.

“s-seungwan-ah, w-wait,” she protests weakly, and then whimpers helplessly as seungwan presses her palm up against the front of her panties, cooing softly.

“still so sensitive,” she teases lightly, rubbing against her in slow, steady circles. joohyun’s panties are drenched, the fabric sticky and wet against her skin. seungwan cant help but lean forward and nose against it, breathing in her musky scent with a satisfied sigh.

joohyun is mortified yet so incredibly turned on by the sight of seungwan peering up at her between her legs with a teasing smile, pupils dark and suggestive. arousal flares up in her, and she exhales shakily, biting her lip to prevent any more noises from escaping her. seungwan looks amused at her reaction.

“joohyun-unnie,” she murmurs affectionately, hooking her fingers around joohyuns panties. she tugs at the waistband until it stretches slightly, then snaps it back against joohyuns skin, causing her to mewl and squeeze her eyes shut as she feels her own arousal sliding against her. “you’re soaking down here, it must be so uncomfortable and sticky. im gonna clean you up, okay, hyunnie?”

“o-okay,” joohyun whimpers quietly.

seungwan hums, smiling. with tantalizing slowness she finally slides joohyuns panties down her thighs, cooing at the mess she finds between them as joohyun flushes in shyness, embarrassment. then shes letting out a breathless whine when seungwan leans in and presses her tongue flat against her, licking up firmly.

her thighs shake against the fingers holding her open, against seungwan as she continues to lap at her folds, at the slick thats begun to leak from her hole. seungwans nose nudges against her swollen, sensitive clit, a brief, fluttering pressure that has her arching off the wall, keening. a shaky hand splays behind her as she bites down against the skin of her knuckles, trying and failing to muffle her whimpers.

she feels seungwan licking around her hole, teasingly dipping her tongue inside before circling back out, humming against her skin as she laps at her arousal. it leaves joohyun panting and squeezing her eyes shut.

“wan-ah,” she finally breaks, almost crying. “please. please, u-unnie needs it.”

and then fingers are sliding into her aching core and filling her up, long and reaching, pressing up inside her as her head lolls back against the wall with a choked cry.

she almost screams when seungwans lips wrap around her nub and suck hard. sparks fly off inside her as her eyes squeeze shut, and then joohyun is cumming hard against her, shaking and whining in a high-pitched, broken voice.

when her knees finally give out and joohyun falls foward, seungwan catches her in her arms, rubbing her back and whispering soft praises in her ear with a happy, content smile. “my cute, pretty unnie.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. tumblr is @irwen-s


End file.
